September 18, 2014 NXT results
The September 18, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 12, 2014. Summary The NXT Universe was on the edge of their seats as they waited to see the fallout from TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way. They welcomed an unexpected visitor in Titus O’Neil, who voiced his displeasure in NXT Champion Adrian Neville, Sami Zayn and Tyler Breeze's recent appearance on Raw, believing the rookies stole his spot on the show. When Neville and Zayn couldn't agree on who should defend NXT, General Manager William Regal made the choice, announcing a huge tag team main event pitting the two against O’Neil and Tyson Kidd! Plus, after sending The Ascension retreating at TakeOver, Japanese star Hideo Itami made his long-awaited in-ring debut! The fans at Full Sail University were excited to see the return of Emma to NXT, though NXT Women's Champion Charlotte didn't share their enthusiasm. The aggressive champion quickly ended the welcome back party, taking the Aussie down to the mat. The dancing Diva tried to mount an attack, but every move she landed only enraged the champion. A furious Charlotte hit a neckbreaker followed by Natural Selection to claim another impressive win. After making a statement last week at TakeOver, Hideo Itami made his official in-ring debut this week, taking on Justin Gabriel. The South African daredevil looked to have the upper hand on Itami, though the newcomer tagged Gabriel with a few hard kicks to remind him that he wasn't in the ring with a rookie. Itami took control of the bout and looked confident doing so, as he rocked Gabriel with another devastating series of kicks, capped off with a vicious double stomp off the top rope to earn his first victory in NXT. The celebration didn't last long, as The Ascension blindsided Itami and laid him out with the Fall of Man! Wanting to prove that Baron Corbin's quick win at TakeOver was a fluke, CJ Parker demanded a rematch against the stoic Superstar. Unfortunately for the eco-warrior, the result wasn't any different seven days later. Corbin demolished Parker again, picking up another win with the devastating move he calls End of Days. While they reveled in reliving Marcus Louis’ accidental hair loss at the WWE Performance Center, Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady were interrupted by a furious friend. It turns out that after the incident involving a giant bucket of hair removal cream and a poodle at the hair salon where she worked, the beautiful Carmella is looking for a new line of employment. The bombshell declared she wants to fight! To show how tough she is, Carmella picked up a medicine ball and chucked it at Enzo's midsection after he cracked wise at her, before asserting that she'd be back at the Performance Center tomorrow. Have Enzo & Big Cass unwittingly discovered NXT's newest Diva? Rather than focusing on their opponents, NXT Champion Adrian Neville & Sami Zayn seemed more interested in showing each other up. Though they've proven they can work together in the past, that was not the case tonight. Zayn & Neville tagged themselves into the bout, stole each other's moves and cut each other off at inopportune times. O’Neil & Kidd, on the other hand, gelled as a unit. That cohesion paid off in the end, as Zayn distracted the referee, allowing Titus to knock Neville off the top rope before he could hit the Red Arrow. Kidd rolled up a dazed Neville to win the match and brag while the NXT Champion and Zayn argued in the ring. Results ; ; *Dark match: The Mechanics (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson) defeated Buddy Murphy & Wesley Blake *Charlotte defeated Emma (4:09) *Hideo Itami defeated Justin Gabriel (3:34) *Baron Corbin defeated CJ Parker (0:41) *Tyson Kidd and Titus O'Neil defeated Adrian Neville and Sami Zayn (11:10) Image Gallery 9-18-14 NXT 1.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 2.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 3.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 4.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 5.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 6.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 7.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 8.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 9.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 10.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 11.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 12.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 13.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 14.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 15.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 16.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 17.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 18.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 19.jpg 9-18-14 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #115 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #241 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events